The Time Filcher
by Tortured Artist
Summary: A time traveller from the future has travelled into the past to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. A time traveller with the power to control time.


The Time Filcher

May 5, 4108 A.D.

That was the date when I received my most important mission. My name is Kurro and I'm a Time Filcher. You may not have heard of the Time Filchers. We are a secret order who specializes in changing the past using our gifted powers. One is our uncannily dexterity. Our other ability is the duranium blades that come out of our knuckles. But our most powerful ability is the ability to control the flow of time. We can cause time to speed up, slow down, or even stop entirely and the one who caused the change in time's flow and all other Time Filchers would be unaffected. But perhaps our most well know power is the power to travel through time. It is like a form of teleportation. We can choose any destination and time and teleport to that place in time.

Realizing what we could do with this power, the Time Filchers created a society called the Time Filchers' Order. This society is dedicated to "putting right what once went wrong" or as our motto goes. To help us do this, we use a huge and powerful machine called the Temporal Scanner. This device has a wisdom and knowledge that no human could even dream of. It has the power to know anything that has happened in the past. With this power, it pin points moments in the past where something terrible has happened such as a crime, villains winning, lives lost, etc. If the Temporal Scanner feels that the incident could be made better, it assigns a Time Filcher to travel through time and change it for the better. I'm rather new to the Time Filchers. Every one else is full grown adults while I'm just a teen with messy blond hair. It was because of my inexperience that I felt that I would never get a difficult mission until I was older which is why I was so surprised when I got this mission.

Me and the other Time Filchers (there is six all together) were called to meet the Temporal Scanner. We all wore the same uniform: a blue jump suit with white vertical stripes. Located over each others left breast is what one would think of as a badge. It is round and has a black and white diamond pattern on it. But this particular badge has some other hidden functions....

I entered the room where the Temporal Scanner was located. The Temporal Scanner looked like a large bowl filled with some reflective surface on the inside. The bowl is large enough to hold four bath tubs of water but instead, it contained a suspended glowing ball that filled the room with a prismatic light. Me and the other Time Filchers stood infront of the large computer awaiting what ever instructions it had for us.

"The situation involving Morvic has become more serious." said the Temporal Scanner in a synthetic voice. "My sensors indicate that Morvic is out to assassinate the Powerpuff Girls." We all gasped. A holographic picture was created and we all witnessed the event. The hologram showed the girls were in what appeared to be a ware house filled with crates.

"Morvic had staged a crime scene knowing that the Powerpuff Girls will come to take care of it." explained the Temporal Scanner. We all watched the Powerpuff Girls looking through the ware house in search of the intruder. Suddenly, the picture froze. Everything in the picture was suspended except for a sinister figure with short dark hair, five o'clock shadow on his face, and a sinister grin. The man wore what looked like a white karate robe. We all recognized the figure as Morvic, the only Time Filcher who separated himself from the Time Filchers' Order. The only evil Time Filcher.

Morvic had stopped time leaving the girls vulnerable to him. We watched in horror as four long duranium blades extended from Morvic's knuckles. Because duranium was the only metal that could cut the girls and because they were frozen in time, Morvic could kill them instantly. I didn't want to watch him murder the girls but I knew I had to watch. Although I didn't take my eyes off of the event, it was a sickening display anyway. His blades decapitated the girls in one swing. Because time was still on pause, the blood didn't come out of the girl's necks and the girl's expressions didn't change. Morvic then started time up again and the girls' bodies fell to the ground in a heaping mess and Morvic just stood there laughing at the murder he had caused.

The simulation of the girls' murder horrified myself and my fellow Time Filchers. To think that a Time Filcher would be cruel enough to murder small children in such a heartless fashion.

"The girls must be saved and this would be the perfect place to stop Morvic's meddling in history." said the Temporal Scanner. We all awaited the Temporal Scanner to select who should save the girls. I knew that this mission was too tuff for me so I didn't expect the Temporal Scanner to pick me.

"I feel that Kurro should take this mission." said the Temporal Scanner. We all gasped. My fellow Time Filchers didn't expect that the Temporal Scanner would trust a rookie like me to a mission as important as this. As surprised and uneasy as I was, I stepped up to the Temporal Scanner. I removed the badge on my chest and placed my badge onto the computer council next to the Temporal Scanner. My badge is actually a high tech computer that can literally become a part of me. In this way, the Temporal Scanner began to upload new information into my badge, information I need for the mission.

I began to feel nervous and some what reluctant to go on this mission. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet the Powerpuff Girls. Far from it. I always spent my time watching and reading about those girls. I loved all the stories and adventures that those girls experienced. Their heroism and idealism inspired me to become a Time Filcher. I would have given anything, even my own powers, just for a chance to meet the girls in person. But now their own lives and the lives of so many are in my hands. It was just too much to handle. The Temporal Scanner had never been wrong before but for the first time, I began to question the Temporal Scanner's wisdom.

The computer was finished uploading the information I needed. I attached the badge onto my chest and the new information that was on my badge was transferred inside my memory once I placed it on. My eyes widened in shock as I discovered what Morvic was planning. Realizing what I had to do, I focused my mind preparing to travel through time. The exact time I was supposed to go to was up loaded into my badge with all the other information I needed. I was surrounded by a blinding light and a sort of blue electrical energy and in a flash, I teleported through time. Time travel is always a weird sensation. It was like I was separated from my body and being caught into a vacuum. The sensation stopped abruptly as I found myself in Townsville.

The destination and time that was uploaded into my badge had led me to the ware house with which I was standing on top of. I tapped my badge three times uploading the disguise program that was also uploaded into my badge. It was a nifty trick. The disguise program literally transforms my cloths and even my own physical appearance so I could more effectively blend into the time period I was in. The disguise that was uploaded into my badge transformed my cloths into more casual wear for the time. Instead of the usual blue and white jump suit I always wore, I wore a pare of old blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt. I had no idea why the Temporal Scanner chose this disguise but at least it will work. My badge was still visible but with a simple tap, the badge meld invisibly with my disguise as if it wasn't there.

I became aware of a loud noise that was coming closer. I watched as a rainbow streak of light was heading towards the ware house. I was so over come at the sight of them that I almost felt like calling out to them but I knew that if I did, I might accidentally reveal myself to Morvic. According to the information I received from the Temporal Scanner, Morvic will hide behind a dumpster and fallow the girls into the ware house. As my sources told me, the girls came in through the front door of the ware house and Morvic came out of hiding when they came in with me watching from my current position. I had to act fast. I couldn't alter time because in doing so, I would bring Morvic along and it would reveal my self to him. Instead, I leaped off the roof of the ware house and landed safely and quietly onto the pavement, with the help of my supernatural dexterity. I came in through another entrance and walked quietly through the rows upon rows of boxes trying to find out where Morvic and the girls where. Suddenly, Morvic stopped time. Because I was a Time Filcher, I was unaffected by the change in time's flow. But it was a bad sign meaning that Morvic was about to kill the girls. I raced through the rows of crates and out the corner of my eye, I saw Morvic with his duranium blades fully extended ready to strike the girls. I was too far away to stop him. Thinking fast, I sped up time. From me and Morvic's perspective, everything was moving fast but to the girls, we were moving in slow motion.

While Morvic was still moving in slow motion because of the change in time's flow, Bubbles noticed Morvic when she turned around.

"Girls, look at this." she said. They all turned around and saw Morvic swing his duranium blades at a slow pace.

"Where did he come from?" asked Buttercup. Blossom noticed that Morvic was trying to cut them with those blades.

"We better keep our distance." said Blossom. The girls hovered out of the way of the path of the swing. Before doing so, Blossom took a close look at the blades. The girls had the natural ability to recognize duranium just by looking at it. Once she joined her sisters, she said "Those blades are made of duranium."

"Good thing he is moving so slow or he could of chopped off our heads." said Buttercup.

"But why his he moving so slow?" asked Bubbles.

While Morvic was moving in slow motion to the girls perspective, in Morvic's perspective, the girls were moving in a quick blur. Morvic knew that some one had caused time to speed up so he immediately reverted time back to its normal speed. I took advantage of this distraction and a ran towards Morvic but I should have known that the distance between me and Morvic was too long. Morvic heard my approach and swung his duranium blades. The same blades came out of my own knuckles and the blades collided in mid attack.

"Impressive." said Morvic. Then he kicked me hard in the abdomen knocking me to the floor. He leaped at me in an attempt to make a killing blow but I leaped out of the way with the grace of a cat and I was on my feet in a flash. We were about to continue fighting when Blossom spoke up.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she demanded. Morvic and myself just looked at her but kept at least one eye on each other making sure that the other won't do a sneak attack. "I don't know who you two are but I'm going to have to have the both of you taken in for questioning." I should have seen it coming but in my inexperience, I had failed to notice Morvic throwing a round house kick and knock me in the jaw while Blossom was talking. The girls began to fly forwards in a charge but Morvic stopped time leaving the girls suspended and helpless. He began to charge forwards with both duranium blades extended. I saw his pursuit of the girls and I barley had the time to revert time back to normal flow.

From the girls' perspective, it looked like Morvic had suddenly switched from standing in a ready position thirty feet away to running towards the girls with both blades extended. The girls were surprised by this and they barley managed to dodge the blades. But even with Morvic's unnatural speed, he was not fast enough to catch the girls.

"Plan Dura 56." ordered Blossom, the girls flew away from Morvic towards me. Neither my self or Morvic knew what the girls were going to do but Morvic made sure they didn't have a chance to do it. The girls were right above me when they were suspended in the air in mid pose by the stop in time's flow. I took this opportunity to make a daring escape. I jumped up into the air and grabbed both girls in my arms. My uncanny dexterity enabled me to jump high into the air to grab the girls. Once I had them, I ran before Morvic could realize what had happened. The girls were still affected by the stop in the flow of time. I ran as fast as I could with Morvic not far behind. I don't think I have ever ran as fast as I did today. I was determined to save the girls. The fate of the Earth depends on their survival.

I saw a window high over the floor. It was perhaps the craziest stunt I had ever pulled but I jumped high into the air in an attempt to crash through the window. With a quick shift of my body, I crashed through the window with my shoulder. Not even sound was unaffected by stopping time so when I broke through the glass, there was no sound but there were many glass shards that spread out and froze where they were. I fell hard onto the ground with the girls still in my arms. I was bruised from the fall and I had minor cuts from the glass but despite my injuries, I continued to run not bothering to see if Morvic was following me. I took a hard left and ran behind a corner of the ware house running a few yards before I jumped up onto the roof of another ware house and continued to run while jumping from roof top to roof top of buildings. After jumping and running across seven buildings, I couldn't run any further and I just stopped panting heavily. I was so weak from my injuries but mostly from all the fatigue of running like that. Suddenly, Morvic reverted time back to its original time flow. This surprised me especially since the girls were weightless when time was on pause and the sudden revert to normal time caused the girls' weight to return and I nearly dropped them from the sudden weight change. The girls, however, were even more surprised to find themselves on the roof and in my arms in the blink of an eye. The girls flew out of my arms and landed on the ground. I collapsed to my knees still trying to catch my breath.

"All right, what is going on here?" demanded Buttercup.

"I....was....trying....to save...your lives." I said while panting. The girls allowed me to catch my breath before they asked any more questions.

"Just who are you?" asked Blossom. I got onto my feet and said to her. "My name is Kurro and I'm a Time Filcher." The girls looked at me with confused looks on their faces. "I'm a time traveler from the future and I was sent here to save you from that other Time Filcher that tried to kill you."

"Not that we needed your help." said Buttercup. "It's not like we couldn't have taken him ourselves."

"Bare in mind Buttercup," said Blossom, "those blades that he had extending from his knuckles were made of duranium."

"I understand you three are well capable of protecting yourselves but I must warn you that even with all your powers, you cannot protect yourselves from a Time Filcher." I said.

"There you go again with this Time Filcher nonsense." said Buttercup. "What is a Time Filcher."

"Time Filchers are a group of super heros dedicated to improving the past." I explained. "All Time Filchers have the power to travel to any point in time at will. Using a device called a Temporal Scanner, we pin point moments in the past where something unfortunate has happened such as a life lost, a mistake made, a villain succeeded, etc. We travel through time to change that moment in the past for the better." Blossom thought about the potential of such a power.

"So if any mistakes have happened, you fix it." said Blossom.

"Exactly." I said. "In addition to our ability to travel through time, we also posses a supernatural form of dexterity. Watch."

I gave the girls a demonstration by jumping over them with ease and landing right behind them. "We also can have duranium blades come out of our knuckles." I extended the blades from my right hand to show the girls my blades. I retracted those blades before continuing. "But our most powerful ability is the power to control the flow of time."

"What do you me?" asked Bubbles.

"The way how it works is I control how fast time is moving." I explained. "I can speed it up, slow it down, or stop it entirely. But myself and other Time Filchers will be completely unaffected by the sudden change in times flow. Because of that fact, I can change how fast I move. By speeding up time, I could cause myself to move in slow motion."

I gave them a demonstration by jumping into the air speeding up time once air born. To the girls' perspective, I was in slow motion. They stared in surprise at my sudden slow down. I started time up back to normal speed before I landed from the jump. "I could also cause myself to move extraordinarily fast by slowing time down or stop it entirely." I gave another demonstration by slowing time down and then walked right behind the girls before reverting time back to normal flow. To the girls' perspective, I was nothing but a blur. They stared wide eyed at my power.

"But if you guys are super heros, then why was that other Time Filcher out to kill us?" asked Bubbles.

"We Time Filchers are bounded by a strict set of rules that help protect history." I said. "We pledged that we will never break those rules. But in all of history, only one has broken that pledge. An evil Time Filcher named Morvic has separated himself from the Time Filcher's order and has been traveling through time at will. His meddling in history could cause horrible results unless he is stopped. And now, Morvic has come to this point in time to assassinate the three of you."

"But why? What did we do?" asked Bubbles.

"Have you ever heard of any one named Gorga?" I asked. The girls shook their heads. "You will, eventually. In about ten years from now, a powerful space invader named Gorga will come here to take over Earth. Gorga is perhaps the most powerful creature in the Universe. With his unstoppable powers and his mighty army, he will attempt to conquer Earth and enslave its inhabitants in the same way he did to other worlds. Every super hero in the world will challenge Gorga but all will die trying. However, you three are the only ones who will not only survive Gorga's wrath but also will discover his only weakness and destroy him thus freeing Earth and all other planets that once was under Gorga's control. But Morvic had traveled into the past and told Gorga of what would happen. He convinced Gorga and Gorga hired him to travel into the past to kill you."

"I get it." said Blossom. "If he kills us in the past, we won't be able to save the world in the future."

"That is correct." I said. "We believe that Morvic had struck a deal with Gorga and has agreed to help him."

"But why did he come to this point in time?" asked Buttercup.

"Morvic wanted to pick a point in time where you would be the most vulnerable." I said.

"But wouldn't we be even more vulnerable if he showed up on the day we were born or the day before?" asked Blossom.

"That is a good question and it is easily answered." I said. "You see, we Time Filchers depend on the Temporal Scanner to know about past events. This high tech computer knows almost everything that has happened in the past. When Morvic separated himself from the Time Filchers' order, he no longer had access to the information stored on the Temporal Scanner thus he was unable to determine your exact birthday. He may have come here because of unreliable information or he may have guessed."

After a long pause, Bubbles asked "What happens now?"

"I have been sent here to protect you three and I must also stop Morvic at all costs." I said. The girls realized what danger they were in. They knew I was right about them not being able to defend themselves against Morvic and I was their only hope of combating him.

"We probably should be heading back home now." suggested Blossom.

"Could you give me a lift?" I asked.

"Certainly." said Buttercup. The girls lifted me off the ground and I found myself being flown to the girls' home. It was an incredible sensation. These girls were my heroes and I was privileged enough to not only fly with them but I also get to see their home and meet their father. If it wasn't for the constant nagging sensation of doubt on my mind, I would have been the happiest guy in the world.

I saw the girls' home amongst the houses. This was the farthest into the past I have ever been to so this was the first time I got to see these old fashioned homes up close. The girls gently set me down on the front lawn and led me to the door.

"You will like it here and wait until you meet the Professor." said Bubbles. Inside, I was amazed at all the old fashioned devices and furniture in this house. I have only seen the interior of these old fashioned homes in history picture books. Stepping into this home, I felt like I have stepped into those old books and into a piece of history. I was also amazed at the collection of paintings that decorated the walls. I examined one that looked like nothing more than a dozen colorful lines.

"Is your father some kind of art collector?" I asked.

"Yes, he likes to bring home these paintings he finds." said Blossom.

"Although we have no clue how he finds them." said Buttercup. I wanted to search the entire interior of the home for myself so the girls offered to give me a tour of the home. Thanks to the information that the Temporal Scanner uploaded into the computer in my badge, I knew much about the items and devices here although I still didn't know what they looked like in action or how they operated. So the girls showed me the works, sort of speak.

"This is called an oven." said Blossom. "It's what we use to cook with." I examined the oven thoughtfully.

"Why don't you tell us what the future is like?" asked Buttercup.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." I said.

"Why not?" said the girls all at once.

"Because I have no permission from the Temporal Scanner to tell you." I said. "You see, when ever the Temporal Scanner sends a Time Filcher into the past, it tells the Time Filcher what information he or she can reveal to some in the past. The Temporal Scanner has granted me permission to tell you about the Time Filchers, what my mission is, and about Gorga's visit but it has not granted me authorization to reveal anything else."

"But what's the big secret?" asked Buttercup.

"Knowing too much about the future can change the past." I answered. "Because of the fact that you know about Gorga, it could change the future."

"But how does it know for sure whether or not it is safe to reveal such information?" asked Blossom.

"The Temporal Scanner is capable of creating simulated scenarios in its computer hardware." I said. "When ever it detects a moment in the past that might be fixed for the better, the Temporal Scanner creates a simulation to create an accurate description of the out come of the change. It selects the best way to change the past and who is best qualified to make that change. That's why I was chosen to come here. The Temporal Scanner felt that I am best qualified for this task."

"So what is going to happen now?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know." I said. "The Temporal Scanner only told me about Morvic's assassination attempt back at the ware house. What's he planning now, I have no idea." I heard a door open from across the hall and the sound that followed was the sound of foot steps. Duranium blades sprouted from my knuckles in case it was Morvic.

"Relax, it's just the Professor." said Bubbles. I didn't know how she new but I decided to trust her and put away my blades. Indeed, she was right. The Professor came into the kitchen looking a little greasy like he was working on a car.

"Hi girls. I've been working on a new invention of mine." said the Professor. He saw me and was a bit surprised. "Oh, I see we have company."

"Hello Professor Utonium. My name is Kurro." I thought of sticking my hand forwards to offer to shake his hands but realizing how greasy they were, I withdrew that idea.

"Exactly where did you come from?" asked Professor Utonium.

"Perhaps I should explain everything to you." I said.

"Well, let me wash up first and you can tell me while I make dinner." said Professor Utonium.

The girls and I explained everything to the Professor about how I was a Time Filcher, why I was here, and the event that happened today. The Professor was rather fascinated about the whole thing. He didn't seem at all surprised that his little girls would one day save the world from the most powerful villain in the universe. But if he was worried about the idea that some one was trying to assassinate the Powerpuff Girls, he did a good job hiding it.

The Professor was nice enough to invite me to dinner. It was the first time I had ever eaten with some one other than the other Time Filchers in years. It was an odd feeling. I almost felt like I was part of the family. The food that the Professor made was spaghetti and meatballs. Although the food tasted different than what I'm used to, it was still good. It made me laugh because I always heard that back then, it was a stereotype belief that women are better cooks then men and yet here I was with some one who could prove that statement wrong.

We didn't say anything during the meal until the Professor asked me "Where will you be staying?"

"Morvic could strike at any time so I feel I should be at the girls' side at all times." I said. "I hope you don't mind me spending the night here."

"Not at all." said the Professor. Then to the girls, he said "I'm impressed at how well you girls are taking this situation. From what Kurro has told me, this Morvic fellow could kill you three without a thought."

"This isn't the first time some one threatened our lives." said Buttercup.

"Besides, we have Kurro on our side." said Bubbles. "He would be able to protect us. Right, Kurro?" I was surprised by the question.

"Sure thing." I said quickly but I showed little sign that I meant it. I began to feel unsure of myself. These girls felt so confident that I would protect them. I was inexperienced and unskilled and no match for Morvic. That fear that I could fail them came to me again and I didn't eat another fork full of spaghetti.

I didn't notice it but Blossom was beginning to stare at me concerned. Apparently she must have sensed some kind of doubt in my words and/or on my face. I forced myself to finish my meal and left the table without another word. Blossom quickly finished her own plate so she could talk to me. When she put her plate down on the counter in the kitchen, she looked around wondering where I had gone too. She found me in the living room staring out at the darkening sky. The girls make a lot of noise when they fly at fast speeds, but when they are slow enough, they can be surprisingly quite. Because of this, I didn't hear Blossom come in so she surprised me when I heard her voice.

"Kurro, what's wrong?" she asked. I turned around to face her but I quickly turned away. I figured I better tell her.

"To be honest, Blossom, I'm frightened." I said. "Yesterday, I would have given anything to meet you girls but it seems I have gotten more than I bargained for. I'm just so nervous. The life of you and your sisters, the fate of the world, the fate of the Time Filchers and everything we worked for, all of it depends on me. I am the most inexperienced and young Time Filcher in the group and yet if I fail, all is lost." Blossom was sympathetic with me. Being the leader herself, she knew what it was like to have the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"It's no reason to lose faith, Kurro." said Blossom gently. "Even the most unlikely individual can change the course of the world. It's just like what my dad told me, 'you just have to believe in yourself." Blossom's words comforted me. I knew she was right. If I could out fox Morvic once, I could do it again.

I spent the rest of the day with the girls until it was time for bed. The Professor gave me a sleeping bag so I could sleep in the girls' room, although, I didn't go to sleep at the same time as the girls. I stayed up, making sure that I was quiet as a ghost so I wouldn't wake the girls or miss any noise that would indicate danger. All the while, the girls slept in their beds. According to the clock on the wall, it was 10:05 PM. I knew I would provide no benefit to the girls by losing valuable sleep so I decided to stay up as long as I dared and then went to sleep myself. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I watched the girls silently sleeping. Even in the dim light, they looked so cute sleeping together in that bed. Although I was bored stiff standing in the dark room for hours, I still wouldn't have it any other way if it meant the protection of the girls. I guess that is why the Temporal Scanner chose me to be their body guard. Although all the other Time Filchers know about the girls' deeds and their past, I was the only one that admired them as if they famous actresses. These girls were my heroes and inspiration and I would gladly sacrifice even my own life to protect them. As I stood there watching the time roll by, I knew I would have to go to sleep shortly but until then, I would stand there and admire the future saviors of Earth.

The next morning, I was awoken by the girls. It was a pleasing sight to see them in the morning. I feared that Morvic would make another attempt on the girls' lives last night but it appeared he didn't show up last night. It was Sunday so the girls didn't have school today. The Professor was nice enough to offer to cook me breakfast which I gladly excepted because I had no idea how to cook myself, especially with these primitive devices. I was gleefully finishing my hash browns when I received a message from the Temporal Scanner. The Temporal Scanner's only way of communication between Time Filchers in the past was by sending an e-mail across time which is then collected on our built-in computer located on our badges.

I tapped the area on my chest where my badge was causing it to appear out of thin air onto my chest. When it did, I closed by eyes as the message came through. It was like a tape was being played inside my head. The message the Temporal Scanner had sent to me was an old news broadcast. As if I was watching it on TV, I saw a female reporter with black hair and an oriental face.

"In other news, the city of Townsville was mysteriously destroyed yesterday by an unknown explosion." said the reporter. "The city was destroyed at around nine o' clock AM but what caused it is unknown." There was a picture of what remained of Townsville taken by a field reporter. The sight was horrible. Every single life form and structure was reduced to burned debris that lay strewn everywhere. The reporter's voice continued. "At first glance, you would think that this was caused by A-bombs but this one was unusual as explained by this eye witness."

"I saw this bright green light that just expanded like a bubble from the top of the Thallen building all the way through out the city." said the eye witness. "The bubble destroyed everything in its path so quickly that the city was gone in less than ten seconds." The picture reverted to showing footage of bodies being pulled out of the rubble.

"No survivors have been found and rescue teams doubt they will ever find any one alive." said the reporter's voice. "This explosion is not consistent with an A-bomb because of how it exploded and because of how there was no radiation found anywhere." I watched as more scorched bodies was pulled out of the rubble. One particular body was that of a small girl. Even though she was scorched black, I could still make out the familiar shape of her body as well as her pig tails and her dress. It was Bubbles.

"Kurro, are you okay." said Bubbles. The message had ended and the sound of Bubbles's voice snapped me out of my trance. I realized I may have drawn attention to myself because all three of the girls were hovering right there beside me. I explained to the girls about the message that the Temporal Scanner had sent me. The girls gasped.

"You mean he's going to destroy the whole city just to kill us?" said Blossom.

"Why that jerk." said Buttercup.

"When will he use the bomb?" asked Bubbles. A horrible thought accord to me. How much time did I have? The Temporal Scanner is not capable of sending these messages through time exactly when the Temporal Scanner intended. The message may have come too late. Remembering that the explosion took place around nine AM, I looked at the clock and gasped. It was fifteen minutes before nine.

"Any minute." I said. Normally, I would have used my power to stop time to get there but I didn't realizing it would do no good against a Time Filcher.

"You girls must take me to the Thallen building right now." I said urgently. The girls picked me up and the four of us traveled to the Thallen building. The Thallen building was the tallest building in the city located almost in the center of Townsville. The girls placed me on the roof upon reaching the building.

"So how is Morvic going to destroy Townsville, anyway?" asked Buttercup.

"Judging form the description of the news report, he may have used a Meclurbomb." I said. "Its an explosive that will be invented in about a thousand years. It would make sense why Morvic would put the bomb here since the explosion would stretch farther when it explodes high above the ground."

"So, how are we going to reach him?" asked Bubbles.

"I have no idea." I answered sheepishly. Blossom thought to herself.

"I think I may have an idea." she said.

Morvic was in a room that looked like a semi-empty storage room containing nothing but some pipes, air vents, and some crates. Morvic had a small green cube that was six inches long in his left hand. In his other hand was a remote control. Morvic placed the cube onto the ground. The cube was a Meclurbomb that he brought with him from the future. With his ability to travel through time and his ability to control time, he easily stole one from the year 3210 before these bombs went out of production. He knew that with a bomb this powerful, not even the Powerpuff Girls could survive. He held the remote in his hands ready to push the button.

"Not so fast Morvic." said a voice behind him. Morvic turned around but gave no other reaction to my presence. Morvic held his finger over the button.

"Don't even think about it, Kurro." said Morvic. "The moment I push this button, a timer within this bomb will start. After ten seconds, the Meclurbomb will go off and destroy everything. Of-course, I would have traveled back into the future before this happens."

"Save your breath Morvic, because the girls have already left to a safe distance." I said with as much courage as I could muster.

"How gullible do you think I am?" asked Morvic. "I know vary well that the girls would never abandon their city when it is in parole."

"You know Morvic, you're right." I said. Without warning, a red beam of heat hit the remote in Morvic's hand, melting the remote. Morvic dropped the remote in surprise. He didn't realize it but the girls were in the air shafts from the ceiling and one of them had fired her eye beams and melted the remote.

The girls flew out of the air shafts in a flash of bright color heading strait for Morvic. Morvic reacted quickly by stopping time just as the girls were about a yard away from him on three sides. Morvic's duranium blades came out of his knuckles and he was about to use them on the girls when I started time back to normal speed. The girls came out of their suspended animation quickly and struck Morvic hard with a good punch before he could react. Morvic was about to get back up but Bubbles and Blossom grabbed both his arms in a flash and Buttercup kicked him hard in the chest causing him to land towards me. Morvic stopped time again and this time, he didn't go after the girls but instead, went after me. I was taken by surprise by this but I extended my own blades and was engaging in hand-to-hand with him.

It wasn't easy though. Morvic was a more experienced fighter then I was. There was several close calls and he even nicked me a few times with his blades. I tried to revert time back to its normal course but changing the flow of time requires a brief moment of concentration. Morvic wouldn't leave me alone for a moment and if I changed time, my distraction will cause me to be vulnerable to Morvic's attack. So I ended up battling in hand-to-hand leaping through the air with my fast speed and uncanny dexterity but Morvic still had the upper hand.

"You Time Filchers make me sick." said Morvic while still fighting. "Wasting these powers fixing problems you have no right to influence. Don't you see? These powers can give us fortunes beyond our wildest dreams."

"Time is not something that can be taken likely, Morvic." I said also still fighting. "Your meddling in the past could destroy the future. We must use our powers wisely."

"You fool, as Time Filchers, history has no affect on you."

"That's where you're wrong Morvic. No one can escape time. We are all connected you fool."

"I'll show you a fool."

I was beginning to grow tired of this. If only there was some way to get the girls to help me. My swings was causing Morvic to move back. That's when I noticed that Buttercup was right behind him. Thinking fast, I reverted time back to normal. Morvic was about to take advantage of my distraction and stab me in the heart but didn't get a chance. Buttercup noticed Morvic and wasted no time in kicking him in the back, as I hoped she would. Morvic was pushed towards me in surprise. Wasting no time, I shoved my duranium blades through Morvic's chest. Morvic gave out a surprised yelp. Retracting all but one of the blades from my free hand, I swung my free hand and cut off Morvic's head in one clean swipe causing blood to splatter all over me and Buttercup. I stared at the mess my own blades had made. I retracted my blades into my hand. The girls just stared in disbelief.

"Whew, you killed him." said Buttercup.

"I know but if he was allowed to live, he would have done some terrible things." I said. "But more importantly, you three are safe now." The girls just smiled gleefully in response.

Morvic's body was taken to the morgue. My ability to travel through time could not transport living tissue except my own which meant that Morvic's body had to be left here in this time period. I told the mortician and the police that Morvic was a robber and I killed him in self defense and the girls vouched for me. Since the girls were so well trusted in Townsville, they believed me. I wasn't sure what they planned on do with the body but at least he was out of my hair.

I was still capable of transporting the Meclurbomb to the future and since it was too dangerous to leave in the past, I had to take it with me. I was behind the police station with the bomb under my arms and the girls right infront of me. Me and Buttercup was still covered in blood.

"I guess it is time for me to go." I said.

"Can't you stay longer?" asked Bubbles.

"I would love to but I can't." I said. "As a rule, once my mission is complete, I must return to my own time. It has truly been an honor surveying and protecting you three."

"Glad to have you on our side." said Buttercup. I put down the Meclurbomb and I hugged the girls.

"We will miss you Kurro. You are our hero." said Bubbles. I tried to hold back my tears of joy. After releasing the girls from my embrace, I picked up the Meclurbomb, ready to take it to the future. We said our 'fare wells' and I teleported into the future.

I was sitting at the computer watching the girls battling a monster on a computer screen. I was in my present time and was watching more footage of the girls from the Temporal Scanner. The girls were ten years old in this point in time (or at least the developmental equivalent) and even then, they were still battling monsters as always. Luckily, the girls' knowledge about Gorga didn't affect the future. They still saved the world like always.

I wished I could have told them what their future was like. The girls will grow up to become the greatest super heros who ever lived. Their kind heart and selfless deeds will one day inspire many great events and people even after over two-thousand years. These girls are the most influential super heros who ever lived, and I'm not just blowing off smoke. Great peace and good deeds had started because of them and it will stay true with everyone throughout the world.

And so, once again the past, present, and future is saved (or will be) thanks to the Powerpuff Girls.

_**The End**_

Disclaimer: The phrase "putting right what once went wrong" was taken from the TV show "Quantum Leap." The name "Time Filcher" was taken from Dungeons and Dragons. I don't own Quantum Leap, Dungeons and Dragons, or the Powerpuff Girls although I wish I did.


End file.
